Fate
by Chelse3t
Summary: As a sadistic killer targets the fellow agents of the BAU Derek Morgan finally takes the plung to try and further his relationship with his Baby Girl but what if something unforgivable happens resuling in the whole truth...
1. Chapter 1

As Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan walks out of the Quantico,Virgina BAU elevator he stops in his step un able to move inches from the BAU cristal clear doors separating him from his fellow colleagues and her. As he stands there dumb-fonded unable to move he just stares at the voluptuous woman sitting on the edge of Agent Reid's desk laughing with her ravishing red lips shimmering her mouth sensually. With her exquisite pink dress with ruffly detail hung at the bottom edge of her hung gloriously clung to her luscious curvy body showing off her red-hot magnificent ample breasts. And then moving down-ward he gets a eyeful of her lovely creamy white legs that were accessorized with bright pink high heels kicking playfully in the air. Damn. That woman did stuff to him from there naughty little banter to her glorious did stuff to him his composure and getting the little bit of drool from the edge of his lower lip with his left hand thumb;he took a deep breath and headed threw the clear doors to his Goddess...

"Hey,Morgan" Reid said.

"Hey,Pretty boy" Morgan said nervously as he approached his Goddess.

"Mornin' sweetness" He said to his angelic goddess feeling a lump in his throat as every word came from his lips waiting for her reply.

''I'll show you a good morning hotsuff!" she said with her angelic that was music to his ears each morning.

"How about a good night instead I have been dieing to go to that new Italian place across town so.. would you like to join me sexy mama for an Italian Fest..."

"Of course my Chocolate Adonis, just name the time and I'll be there before you can say encoder"

"Alright I'll pick you up at eight see there beautiful" he said extaticly.

"Great a whole night with my Chocolate God of Thunder, what else can a Tech Goddess ask"

Before he could answer there team leader Agent Hotchner blazed threw the bull-pin summoning them to the conference room. 'Now'! As they all scurried to the conference room Morgan stayed behind for a second to watch his best friend Penelope shimmy her sweet ass off the desk and up the stairs to follow the thought to himself Damn! I need to get a hold of my self before I bash her onto the conference table and take her right then and there in front of everybody...Snapping out of his thoughts he jogged to the conference room taking a seat next to Boy Genius.

As they all gathered in there seats their team leader agent Hotchner started on the presentation "The reason I called you all here was for a new case involving our fellow agents around the the office...Our agents were all killed in public places five miles apart in a blitz attack also all the one things that they all have in common is the voice mail made to the fellow agents leader on there state issued phones"hitting the the play button on the screen everyone sat there stone cold as they listen to the voice mail...

''These abnormal piece of garbage got what they deserved if they hadn't confessed to themselves they would not be in this and stop me from filling there desires.. from the well known HF Killer"

"Now to solve this case were gonna be home bound and profile these agents from when they were born to the day they died there thick and thin we will be working non-stop until we catch this bastard! Got it!"

Everybody coherently shook there heads in agreement they have never seen there boss act like this before.

"Now were gonna split up''he said firmly

''Garcia you are going to look into all of the victims background to the stone ages"

"Yes, sir she''she said affirmatively

''Morgan and JJ you got to the Adam's crime scene" he said

They shook there head agreeable

"Seaver and Reid you go to the Myer's"

"And me and Rossi will go to the Johnson's,we will all report back at the end of the day to hand in what we found and come back tomorrow to get a ''

Everybody scurried to the destinations getting to catch this so of a bitch who messed with there family.

Hi everybody just got on to Live Journal can't figure out how it works yet but ill learn if u want me to continue this story please review and comment on it Please!Please! Also if you want my to continue this story please tell me how i can make another chapter THANK YOU... 


	2. Chapter 2

After each agent went to their destinations Morgan once again had to sucum to temptation. As he sprints up the miniature stair case to the technology hall of all the Technical Analysts in the BAU but the only techie he wanted to see was his 'Red Delicious'.As he walks down the dimly lit corridor;the only sounds coming from his walking feet,rapidly beating heart,and the many strokes of keyboards being hit a million strokes a he finally got to the dule door seperating him from his one and only his heart speed up rapidly drowning out his ears on the key strokes around up his sweaty shaking hand he gently knocked on the door waiting for her reply...

"You may enter the lair of all things knowing and technical"she replied in serious tone.

Entering her 'lair' his mouth felt dry as his eyes got a full view of her rich firey red hair pinned up with tenderals of curls hanging at the side of her face excentuating her golden whiskey bronwn eyes that looked as if they were moving without a clear destination from left to and down every which way you turn her gorgeous brown eyes were captivating him without out of his thought's he finally got up the courage to speak saying...

"Hey, Baby Girl hows's it hangin'"he said chimely

"Derek! How are you all chipper? Our fellow agents are out there being hunted down like animals and without even a connection between them. Now I have to do it again;looking threw peoples personal background...it's probably going to be my fault if more agents end up murdered...it's gonna be my fault if there kids grow up without there parents...it gonna my fault if..."she said as her eyes filled up with clear watery tears that cascaded down her chubby pink cheeks.

As she was crying my heart ached more and more as each tear broke free from her grief stricten into colorful lair he looked around at all the heart-warming collectionof her many fun her many fuzzy pens that ranged in more colors then the rainbow to the personally made heart was filled with pitty for her seeing all those many gruesome crime scene pictures fill her screens each and every day around the clock twenty four seven knew she deserved better from the white pickett fence to the 2.5 kids that will have her unique personality and bubblie laugh she deserved the world at her feet like the goddess she was. And he will succeed at making that happen even if it kills him or if she doesn't love will make it now he will start off by comforting her in her saddened emotions...

"Hey there Baby cryin'your gonna ruin your you how I like to see my ravishing Red each mornin"he said as he wiped his thumb arcoss her baby soft skin."You know I hate when I see you , these agents died for there country and they were proud of it, they died in the line of duty and they forever will have a smile on there face for the work they have done for there community...Now, smile and let me see those pearly whites of your' it's not gonna be your fault for anything you understand the only thing your gonna be at fault at is helping us get the crazy basterd off the streets and keep our family , understand"he said encouragingly

"Thank's D. you my noir hero"she said sheeply as she wipped away her smeering eyeliner and showed him that million dollar smile that melted his heart each time he saw it.

"You know I'm nobody's hero,but I'm glad that I can make smile like that every day that's wait makes my world go around"he said clearly

"Awww... you're such a man agent Morgan"she said with her engelic voice

"I aim to please Baby Girl soo.. were still on tonight?"

"Ofcourse." she said without forward to give him a warm something in his ear that he didn't get.

It took all his strength not to grab her by the shoulders and kiss the day lights out of instead he just nostrils filled with her cherry blossom shamppoo and something oh so penelope hidden in !she did things to him without even was truely a Goddess.

As she released him from her warm embrace she said" free my chocolate knight and go slay the dragons of evil that lurk beyond this lair"

Feeling a little disappointed from lack of warmth from her he stoud up he casually walked the door haulting at the turned around and looked deeply into her vibrant brow eyes he said"I love you,you know that right"meaning every word that escaped his lips at the moment.

"I love you too"she said with her pure unique voice.

Leaving her lair he closed the door with a click leaning against it with a heart soaring threw the sky at the words she just told like a new man he casually walked to his SUV not caring what lecture awaited his sweet time enjoying her words threw his before he could do for the millionth time he heard a gun shot ring threw the air...

Srry evrybdy for the clffie but u hav 2 resume reading to figure out what happens PLz review/comment/rate with evrything on top including morgan and garcia Thnx... 


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling the blood rush to his feet he sprinted from were the gun shot came from reaching his destination of the BAU garadge he saw his fellow agents spread out guns drawn with horrid looks on there around the many shocked peices of stunned souless bodies he found what he's been looking for... much in every choosen direction from the highest ceiling of to the tiny bits of red dots reaching the farthest scene was unforgettable even for the touch macho Derk the source of all the blood he found Reid kneeled down before someone exposing his blue and yellow strip sock and on the left a green and organge polka-dot he stepped around the trickling poolmof blood that was heading down the gardage forward to see who the victim could be is eyes filled with tears and his gun imediately went to the ground in the rich pool of crimison thick water staining the gray cement knees weakin' he had to steady himself by leanig against the nearst car which was a pure white Toyota it didn't look white now from the massive covering of the ruby red liquid dripping down its left side...He couldn't stand his heart dropped into his this shit is mess with this family you mess with all of use how dare the target someone who had so much to offer this son of a bitch is going down no matter what,how dare the target someone so defenseless,some one in the prime of there life,god dame it this couldn't even protect the person that be came family to him...Dame It! Seaver is so younge she doesn't deserve the pain of smoldering peice of medal enter your skin...Dame It! As he looked down at the younge,fresh face agent that was his new member to his family...Her hair aspray under a colossal amount of deep scarlet thick red her hair from the golden blonde hair to a deep hidious from her hair he saw the deep frightened look in her eyes as Hotch screams 'Get a medic' but I knew it was to late as a single tear escaped her her dark brown eye and suddenly the went black as the blood flow stops from her neck seem to stop as her soul leaves her pain stricken body but then her heard pleading...

"Come on please do..don't leave...me I love you to much"Reid said pleading for a single ray of life but I knew it was to late.

Trying to save somesort of life from his beloved he starts breathing air into her cold dead lips and craddling her with the upmost sincerity...as he craddled he frozen dead body...As he rocked her lifeless body in his arms he spoke softly...

"You know I... I...Love...Love you right with all the fiber of my being...'They that love beyond the world cannot be separated by it. Death cannot kill what never dies'(William Penn).My love for you is stronger then any boundary that comes between us...And I vow to you when I meet you again..I'll become a man that is worthy of your pure grace and beauty...I will forever cherish you in my heart for eternity..he said while a flood of moist tears drift from his greif stricken face.

After his heart-felt words CSI were huddling there way to the scene with a girny the held a body bag on top...Zipping up the cold sheepish body he haulted as Reid gently kissed his pointer finger and middle finger a placed them on her deep indigo lips.."Until we meet again"leaving him with a final look at his love stone cold...Dead...Her eyes not resembling the magnificent animated eyes that once greeted him everyday...

Looking around at all the grief stricken faces with streams of liquid dripping down the red eyes at the heartfelt words;he thought to himself what if something happen to Garcia like that he would be able to live with that second he felt he had to do let out his heart to his one and only...  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

As I maneuvered myself threw the group of grief stricken faced mind was a blurr the only thing I was thinking of was that beautiful godess that mad my life worth living the woman that was the light the grief stricken tunnel of this job. My Penelope. Finally breaking of the agents I ran. Ran so fast my legs screamed for hault but that wasn't important. I was on a mission a mission for solace. Deciding not to take the elevator it was to slow for what I had in mind I ran straight thew the twenty-six flights of stairs that lead to my Cinderella...As I reached for the door that was ajar I heared... nasily bastard made my skin crawl. His ungodly style made my eyes bleed. His charactor was so child-like that I wasn't surprised that I found out that he still lived with his mother. That ungrateful bastard had stolen what rightfully belonged to me the thing that I would give up the world for...Penelope...the one thing I would never let go of he had...that corny gigalo had...

"I knew it Penelope you love him more then me!" Kevin's voice rang out threw the crack.

"No wait! Kevin I love you please don't do this! Penelope's voice sobbed.

Y "You know what! Fuck you. Your an ungrateful bitch that only cares about that super-casanova Derek Morgan. You'll be another notch on his ugly fat bitch! Kevin's voice screamed right before...SLAP!

As soon as that echoing sound rang threw the door it was hanging off it's my eyes soaked up the scene it pulled on my heart stringes... Penelope. on her knees cradling Kevin's ankles like he life depended on it. Wet tears ringing down her face the bright red bruise on her plum cheeks...I knew then Kevin Lynch was dead.

"You worthless peice of shit! I'm going to fucking kill you!" my voice rang.

"Please Derek don't. I love him!" her voice sobbed.

"You better listen to the cow. You wouldn't want her to get hurt." his voice snareled.

As he walked out of her grip thre the door she was right on his heel begging..pleading for his love it was to much I couldn't take it. I drag my weighted feet threw the bullpin into my car and straight the door to the house Clooney was there tail wagging waiting for a walk I didn't even notice him. Draagging myself up the stairs into the bathroom. I opened my medicine cabinet grab a few bottles. And took over I was greatful to end this life with the vision of my godess...

My eye-lids they were heavy...My body soar...My heart shattered...And ringing so much I knew it didn't work my worthless life without my solaxe was hell on earth I needed it to be over. Getting up from the cold tile floor the ringing was coming from my cell phone. Flipping it open I heard statik... and then...

"Derek..Please..Please it hurts..Help me" her voice begged.

"Baby-girl! What's wroung what happen! Godess answer me! Please I beg you!" I said.

But there was nothing just a empty dial tone and the sound of my shattered heart.

BWAAAAHAHAHAHA! srry 4 the cliffy but my ming was nagging me 2 writ it PLZ don't b mad jst review and ill mak the best story youll ever read

PLZ PLZ REVEW! 


End file.
